


Three resolutions each.

by Albme94



Series: ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪New year resolution (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿) [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Locus is thirsty, M/M, Secret Crush, Sex Toy Anal, Sex Toys Under Clothing, penis is being slightly touched :), resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Locus' new year resolution:Put a gun back together faster.Learn how to make origami.Make Felix notice his feelings without directly telling him.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Series: ヾ(⌐■_■)ノ♪New year resolution (▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145876
Kudos: 8





	Three resolutions each.

Locus had taken apart his rifle, carefully putting them all in order, he didn’t really make _resolutions,_ they were stupid… But Felix did, he thought they were funny, he always chose something dumb like, drink an _entire_ bottle of vodka as a shot, wear a _thong_ under the armour… _Not that Locus cares,_ but he agreed to take three goals.  
‘’Hey hey hey, what’s your resolutions?’’ Felix leaned over the table, Locus shooed him away, ‘’trying to beat my record of assembling my rifle.’’  
Felix pouted, _‘’really?_ Lame.’’  
‘’What’s yours?’’ He’s sure it's gonna be something dumb.  
‘’That’s a _secret~’’_  
‘’Are you gonna wear more _feminine_ underwear under your armour while we’re working? And _complain_ about it all the time?’’  
‘’You try having something getting _very_ familiar up your ass-‘’  
‘’No thanks, I prefer my ass _unexplored.’’_  
Felix smirked, he leaned closer, about to say something, a pillow muffled him.   
‘’Go away, I'm working.’’  
 _‘’Tch’’_ Felix walked away, bringing the pillow.

**~~**

_‘’Felix…’’_ Locus looked at their target through his rifle, Felix on the other hand, was squirming, ‘’uh, yeah?’’  
‘’… Turn it off.’’  
‘’T-Turn off _what?’’_  
‘’I can hear _**it,**_ I almost prefer you complain about a thong going up, instead of whatever toy you got.’’ He was speaking in a monotone, just like he would for all the dumb shit Felix does… Although he felt his under suit grow tighter at the thought something was vibrating and causing Felix to squirm.  
‘’I wanna see if I can do the job while getting distracted, it’s not like _**I**_ snipe,’’ he shrugged, _‘’_ ** _if_ **I did, I’d get _someone_ to _suck me_ off’’ he laughed weakly.  
Locus turned around, their helmet hiding _whatever_ expression he had, but Felix knew _exactly_ which it was.  
‘’Whatever. It’s your turn.’’ Locus sighed, Felix moved to his position, with wobbly legs, Locus tried to focus.  
After a while Felix finally got the target, Locus watched carefully, the second Felix stuck his knife in the guy’s neck, ‘’fuck.’’ Locus tried to suppress his boner, Felix eventually came back, ‘’fuck, if it weren’t for that dude, I was _so_ close—‘’  
‘’Let’s go.’’  
‘’Oh coman’’ Felix followed.

**~~**   
  


‘’What are you doing?’’ Felix sat on his knees, watching Locus fondle with some paper, ‘’I'm trying to make origami…’’  
‘’Oh’’ Felix watched carefully, ‘’that’s pretty cool.’’   
Locus eyed him, ‘’was the _toy_ your resolution?’’  
‘’… Yeah, just one of em… _Yolo,_ you know?’’  
‘’Right.’’ He had to get his thoughts away from the fantasy, he didn’t need to think about it, if he stayed more than his usual time in the shower, Felix would comment on it.

  
 _‘’You know_ it’s not as _silent_ as you think, right?’’  
‘’Are you serious?’’  
He looked up, Felix stood still, pretending as if he didn’t stand there with whatever type of toy in him, ‘’yeah. What is it anyways?’’ He tried to sound bored while he tried to make a swan.  
‘’Just like normal buttplug, but it got a vibrator, very cheap shit.  
Locus hummed.  
‘’You don’t even know what that means, do you.’’  
‘’I don’t look up stuff like that.’’  
Felix scoffed, ‘’you’re missing out.’’  
‘’I'm fine with that.’’  
 _‘’Boring.’’_ Felix left the room, Locus feeling frustrated.  
  


**~~**

A loud thump got Locus to look up, his face flushing into the colour of a tomato, Felix stood by his room, _‘’_ ** _that’s_** a buttplug’’ he grinned.  
‘’…Is this the one-‘’  
‘’Yup. _Don’t worry,_ I cleaned it.’’  
They stood in silence, ‘’ok, so... Why?’’ He gestured, Felix grinned, skipping closer, crawling on his knees, ‘’if you wanna _borrow~’’_  
  
  
What.  
  
  
‘’What?’’  
‘’I mean’’ Felix whispered, ‘’be kinda hot...’’  
Locus was done. _This was bullshit._  
‘’Asshole.’’   
Felix looked up, ‘’w-what?’’  
‘’Just admit it. Say it, fully, don’t beat around the bush.’’ He was ready to punch him.  
‘’Fine, whatever maybe I wanna fuck you ok? Gheez’’  
‘’Maybe?’’  
‘’You gonna shame me? Tell me I'm gross or—‘’  
He picked up the toy and threw it behind him, closing the space, hoovering over Felix’s lips, _‘’shut up.’’_  
Their kiss was soft, softer than what either thought it would be like.  
Who started taking of each other’s clothes, who started touching, and who led them into the bedroom? Neither paid attention.  
Locus had his hand around Felix’s log, he leaned down and whispered, ‘’resolutions complete.’’  
Felix grinned, licked Locus’ lips, ‘’same~’’  
  


**Author's Note:**

> (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■) <(Hope you liked it<3)


End file.
